<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, To Be Alone With You by friendlypotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723881">Oh, To Be Alone With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlypotato/pseuds/friendlypotato'>friendlypotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tom Blake Lives, i'm so sorry this is just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlypotato/pseuds/friendlypotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of hidden glances and painfully innocent touches, Blake has Scho all to himself. Scho is.... bolder than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, To Be Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not sure where this came from, it's just filthy smut, i'm really sorry. thanks goes out to the 2nd devons, and especially to the dark 2nd devons, you know who you are, i love you and this wouldn't be here without you guys. title is from hozier's to be alone because i simply did not listen to anything other than hozier while writing this. hope you enjoy whatever this is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he looks him in the eyes Blake realises he is well and truly fucked. As Scho approaches him there’s a glint there in his eyes Blake has never seen before, and it makes something drop in his stomach as heat pools in his gut. The way he’s looking at him is more than just appreciative, it’s possessive, predatory even. Never in a million years would Blake have dared to dream that this is what Scho would be like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before, Blake was always the one to do the looking. He tried to be subtle, of course, and he knew to hide it well enough that people wouldn’t ask questions, but he was young and in love and Scho is just so unbelievably beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Scho would catch him at it. Blake would try to play it off as just staring into the distance, but the faint flush on Scho’s cheeks, even as he played along, told him he didn’t always get away with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was convinced the only reason he hadn’t been reported to his superiors and dishonourably discharged, or worse, was because the soft-spoken man was too kind and empathic to do such a thing to a mate. However,when one day, when they were basking in the warm sun in the semi-privacy of their tree, Blake was caught staring again, and before he could look away and start chatting about something or another, Scho leaned over and kissed him, he decided there was probably another reason too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how they got where they are now. After weeks of hidden gazes finally returned, and carefully innocent touching, and a painfully small amount of kisses when absolutely no one conscious is around, they are finally all alone. They’re on leave, in some ratty french inn where nobody gives a fuck what goes on in the rooms as long as you pay. It’s not much at all, but it is literally all Blake has been wishing for ever since that day under the tree. And apparently, Scho feels much the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they walk into the room they’re barely able to look at each other. Blake sits down on one of the beds, and Scho walks over to the window. The atmosphere isn’t awkward, but it’s tense, and he doesn’t know where to go from here. Scho clears his throat. “So, anything you want to do now we’re here? Do you want to go out, or...” he leaves the rest of the sentence hanging in mid-air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake flushes, but decides that he’s just gonna go for it. “Actually, I think I’d prefer to stay in. I was hoping we could, you know.” He finishes lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” comes the response. Scho has turned around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he gathers up the courage to look him in the eyes, and electricity is crackling through the room. Something has shifted, it’s like something that was locked away has finally been set free. Scho stalks closer, and the weight of his attention is all-consuming. He stops when he’s standing right in front of him, and slides a hand into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gagging for it, aren’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake goes hot, all his blood rushing away from his brain, and he can’t stop the gasp falling from his lips. Scho’s eyes widen slightly in response, his fingers tightening in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you like that, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bends down to kiss him sloppily, his tongue slipping into the younger boy’s mouth. The slick heat and the tight grip on his hair have Blake moaning into his mouth, already too turned on to be ashamed. Scho leans away, and Blake tries to go after him, but the hand in his hair keeps him on the bed. Scho chuckles, and brushes a thumb over his cheekbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty boy you are. Tell me what you want then, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake swallows, eyes flicking down to the belt directly in front of him. He looks back up, pleading, and makes to remove the belt. Scho uses his free hand to swat the hands away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No baby, come on. Tell me, you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Please, Scho, please can I.. can I suck you off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see his pupils dilate at that and he’d smirk if he wasn’t so desperate to get his mouth on his cock. He fumbles to remove the belt, and Scho lets him this time, petting his hair and mumbling praise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me aren’t you baby, fucking sinful you are, gonna make me come so fast with that pretty mouth of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s finally managed to get the layers of clothing out of the way he’s panting with anticipation. Scho’s cock is huge, and he’s not the most experienced, but he’s so desperate to please the man and feel the weight of him in his throat he wastes no time in wrapping his tongue around his head and experimentally taking in a few inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho tastes incredible and hungry for more and for the feel of his lover in his throat he tries to take more. Tears spring into his eyes and already saliva is everywhere, but Scho tightens the hand in his hair and moans, and Blake almost comes right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to see Scho already looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and he can’t help but moan around his cock as he bobs his head up and down a couple of times. Scho’s other hand flies to his head, and pushes and pulls at his hair, taking control of the rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re a little slut aren’t you, look at you, all wrapped around my cock, such a good little slut for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake has to grip the sheets he’s sitting on to keep from touching himself, he’s blushing something awful, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this turned on in his entire life. Then Scho gives a sharp tug, pulling him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes Blake a second to come back to reality, and whines at the loss. Scho is smiling at him, and it’s only then that he realises they’re both still almost completely dressed. He stands up, and goes to fumble with the other’s buttons. “Let me… let me take this off, I wanna see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho grins and makes quick work of their clothes. Seeing the other naked before him makes Blake forget his own arousal for a moment, stunned. Scho is right fit, there’s no other way to put it, his body sculpted like the great Michelangelo himself used him as the muse for his David; like the David, Scho contains the grace of a creation center to our very concept of beauty, and the strength of a man who has known and survived battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake gets lost for a moment just touching the planes of his stomach, tracing a vein in his arm, feeling the warmth of him under the thin skin over his pulse. “My beautiful boy,” murmurs Scho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all of a sudden it’s not enough. “Touch me, Scho, please” gasps Blake, aware he sounds desperate, not caring. And back is the new glint he discovered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho pushes him back until he’s lying on the bed on his back, and settles between his thighs. He leans down to kiss him, and it’s messy, hot, and still nowhere near enough. “Please Scho, please, I need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you need it, huh?” Scho chuckles, “god, you have no idea what you do to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he does nothing, just moves to his neck, sucking and licking and biting and it’s good, but the pressure inside him is almost too much and his self control crumbles, one hand moving down to touch himself. Scho notices immediately of course, and lifts his eyebrow, slapping the hand away. Then he gets up off the bed and Blake is on the verge of tears. He rummages around in his bag until he finds a jar of something or other and a piece of rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake stares at him, struck dumb with arousal. Scho climbs back on top of him, guiding his hands up above his head, and gently ties his wrists to the headboard, tightening the rope just to the point where there’s no question if he can move his hands but without it cutting into his skin and it’s so hot and so gentle Blake could cry with love and frustration both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now just be a good boy for me and let me take care of you, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho starts kissing down his chest, licking at his nipple, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to his stomach. It’s too much to look at, the weight of Scho’s reverence, so Blake looks at the ceiling, blinking away tears, trying to think of things to distract himself, but none of his stories come to mind, nor can he think of a single type of cherry. It’s like the rest of the world has fallen away, been encompassed by the man lavishing his attention upon him in a way he could never feel worthy of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho is mumbling praise against the soft skin of his stomach, an endless string of “my beautiful boy. God, look at you, you absolute miracle, you’re all mine, my pretty boy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all Blake can do to ball his fists and moan, on the edge of overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho is tracing the big scar on his lower belly, so gentle he could’ve almost imagined the touch, even though now, 6 months later, the wound is completely healed and the scar is starting to fade. He presses a soft kiss to the rough skin, squeezing Blake’s thigh as though making sure he’s really there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way further down, peppering kisses to the sensitive inside of his thigh, and Blake curls his toes. Then, without a warning, he licks at his hole, and it’s so vulgar and sinful and intimate and it feels so good, a moan rips from him, loud and guttural, his eyes that he didn’t remember closing flying open. “Ahh fuck, ah, Will,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it takes is two more deep licks and he’s coming hard, the pleasure coming in waves wrecking his body, painting his stomach in white stripes, Scho’s tongue working him through the orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes down from the high the sensation is almost too much, but it’s also not enough still, he wants to feel Scho so deep inside him it’ll feel like he’ll never leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scho, please, please I need you, I need more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that right, baby? Such a good little whore for me,” Scho purrs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans away to grab the jar he fetched earlier, containing some clear paste, maybe vaseline. He gets some on his fingers and moves back to his spot kneeled between his thighs. Blake gasps in relief when he slowly presses one slick finger inside him, going slow as not to hurt him, crooking his finger when it’s all the way in. He feels blood start to rush to his spent cock once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already, huh?” Blake can hear the smirk in his voice, and he’d tell him to fuck off but he lost controll of his thoughts too long ago to focus on the words. “You’re so fucking perfect for me, my beautiful boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly adds a finger, works him open, and by the time he’s up to three fingers, Blake is panting and putting all his effort into keeping still, hands gripping tight at the rope. Then, all of a sudden, Scho pulls out his fingers and unties the knots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright baby, get on your stomach for me, I’m gonna make you feel so good, be a good boy for me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake scrambles to get up, gets a pillow under his hips, pillows his head on his arms and spreads his legs as far as they can go, presenting himself best he can. Shame flares up in his gut at how bloody wanton he’s being, but it doesn’t overpower his desire. When he hears Scho suck in a breath behind him, any shame flees him, and a pure, untameable need takes its place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Scho, please,” he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho settles behind him and settles one of his enormous fucking hands on his hip. The feeling of that palm, the skin of his fingers rough from hard work, but the hot inside of his palm still softer than anything from growing up a city boy, gripping his hip almost tight enough to bruise, is enough to have Blake moaning and shivering, putting all of his effort into keeping himself from rutting into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho tightens his grip in response, and it’s almost all over for him again. “Fuck, Scho, just fuck me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to finally spur the man into action. He ligns his slickened cock up with Blake’s entrance, breaches, and pushes in just a little before stopping to let him adjust. He’s so big, and the pressure is on the border of uncomfortable, but Blake exhales heavily, and  within a moment the discomfort passes. Overcome with the need to feel his lover deep inside, he pushes back towards Scho, trying to take more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, look at you, taking my cock so well, so good for me you are,” Scho mutters quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he places his other hand on his hip too, Blake almost feels small, like a pretty little vulnerable thing under all that raw power. Scho starts to push in a little further, and he feels so full, and so full of love, it’s like a heavy pressure on his chest. Overwhelmed, he moans, and he can tell he’s shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho gently rubs his side, the hot weight of his hand comforting. “You’re doing so well baby, you can do it, you can take it, come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake relaxes a bit, trying to loosen up his muscles, taking deep breaths. Then, Scho’s cock brushes his prostate, and pleasure floods him. He’s vaguely aware the sounds he’s making are downright indecent, but he can’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho’s pushing in agonisingly slow, with the utmost control, whispering words of encouragement against his back. It seems to take forever, until finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> he feels his thighs pressed to the insides of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho bends down to place a kiss to the sticky skin of his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blake has never felt so complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely perfect,” Blake sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho presses another kiss to his back, and then gently pulls out a little, brushing his prostate at an angle that makes his toes curl and a dribble of precome leak onto the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes, ahhh- harder please, please ah-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s cut off when Scho pulls out further and slams back home. “Okay, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck, yeah, keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts picking up a pace, thrusting deeper with each thrust, until he’s fucking into Blake hard and deep, hands gripping at his hips. His cock feels impossibly large, filling up spaces inside of him he hadn’t even known were empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being so good for me baby, you feel so fucking good, my beautiful boy. Is it good for you, love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scho’s voice is starting to go rough, as he babbles praise and his control starts to slip, and Blake feels such a rush of power that it’s because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good, oh, it’s so fucking good, Will, Will fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that he’s back on the edge, as his love speeds up, setting a punishing pace, fucking him deep and fast, brushing his prostate with every stroke. Will moves one of his hands to the nape of his neck and tugs hard on the short hairs there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close, ah Will, oh god, I’m gonna come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me, Tom, my beautiful boy, come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then his orgasm rips through him like a tidal wave, a force of nature, and black spots crowd his vision. Will fucks him through it, not relenting his pace. It feels like forever before he comes down from his high, a single moment stretched into infinity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally comes back to himself, Will’s pace is growing sloppy, panting hard. It only takes a couple more deep thrusts before he comes deep inside of him, with a moan and Tom’s name on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After, he gently pulls out, rubbing Tom’s belly comfortingly as he whimpers at the loss, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets up from the bed and fetches a washcloth, lets the water run lukewarm, and brings the cloth to Tom. He guides him to lay on his back again, and washes the sticky half-drying come off of his abdomen. It’s so tender Tom thinks he might actually cry, and the love he feels for him is so overpowering it seems like an impossible task to keep it in, so he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs Will’s free hand, and pulls him towards him. Will discards the cloth and lets himself be pulled, and Tom kisses him, almost comically chaste after what they just did but with more emotion than he ever thought he could feel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will looks like he might cry too and kisses his cheek. “I love you,” he whispers back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curls into his side, entangling their legs, and they lay there, content to be here in each other’s company. Tom falls into the most peaceful sleep he’s ever slept and dreams of a future with Will by his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>which then happens! war ends, boys go home, live with mrs blake and joe on the cherry farm, no homophobia just happy boys on a farm i will take no criticism. thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>